


Firsts

by Ameliaponds



Series: Peter Parker x Reader [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliaponds/pseuds/Ameliaponds
Summary: (Requested) “Congrats on nearing your next hundred bb, i love you already?!! If you’re still wanting fluffy requests could you pls do like firsts (first time holding hands, first time falling asleep on the couch together, first kiss all that fluffy stuff)? I’m not sure who you write for, but feel free to not do it if you don’t want lmao 💕💕"





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I write for Tom and Peter, when i read this request i immediately thought it would be perfect and super duper cute for Peter so i hope you enjoy!!!! Also thank you so much i love you too babe!!!!

The first time you held hands with Peter, you thought absolutely nothing of it. He was walking you home after a party when it happened.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” you questioned your best friend.

Peter laughed, telling you for what felt like the hundredth time that he was, in fact, sober.

“But that doesn’t make any sense! You drunk… no, I mean you drank as much as I did!”

“Maybe I just know how to handle my liquor better than you” He replied, grabbing your arm and holding you steady as you stumbled again.

He knew, realistically, that he probably needed to drink a lot more than most people to get drunk because of his powers.

Of course, he couldn’t tell you that.

“Hey! I can handle- woah!” you tripped over your own two feet again, nearly falling to the floor, but luckily with Peters quick reflexes, he caught you before you landed on your ass.

He laughed as he, once again, helped you gain your balance before continuing to walk.

“You can’t handle shit, you can barely walk, Y/N.”

“That’s not…. No, that’s not the alcohol, it’s the heels i’m wearing. You have no idea what it’s like to wear these stupid things.”

“Sure it is, Y/N. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” he replied cheekily, smirk on his face as you once again stumbled.

“God - fuck this” you mumbled, grabbing Peters arm and forcing your hand into his, interlocking your fingers and leaning against him to avoid the constant tripping.

Maybe if you hadn’t been so drunk, you would have noticed the blush on Peters face, as he stared straight ahead and cleared his throat nervously.

What you did notice, however, was the flurry of butterflies that unexpectedly filled your tummy when you felt him grip your hand firmly.

“Woah” you mumbled, not expecting your body to react that way when you grabbed his hand.

“What’s wrong?”

You looked down instantly, embarrassed at both your physical and verbal reaction to your interlocked hands.

“Nothing… I just,” you shook your head; “nothing, nevermind”

The first time you two fell asleep together was a few weeks after Peter had walked you home and held your hand. After that night, you had subtly tried to be near him as often as possible.

When you two were in class together, you would have your chair as close to his as your desks would allow. When you two walked around together, you would stand as close as you could to him, wanting your arms to brush against one another; wishing he would grab your hand in his again.

It didn’t take you long to realize that you had a crush on your friend. So, when Ned cancelled last minute on the plans the three of you had to have another Star Wars marathon, you couldn’t be happier. You relished any time you could get alone with Peter these days.

You knocked on the door to Peters apartment, before hearing a faraway voice yell for you to come in. You opened the door and entered the living room, where Peter was setting up his TV.

“Where’s Ned?” You asked glancing around the apartment as if he would somehow appear out of nowhere.

“He’s not coming”

Your brows furrowed as you spoke again; “Why not?”

“He said his parents told him he wasn’t allowed to go out today. I think they were fighting or something, I don’t really know, but yeah, he… he couldn’t come.”

You tried hard to ignore the way your heart fluttered at the thought of watching three movies alone with Peter.

You shrugged, muttering an ‘oh well’, before sitting next to Peter on the couch, watching as the movie started.

You weren’t sure exactly when you had fallen asleep. It made sense that you would pass out, considering how late you had stayed up the night before, studying for a test you had that day.

You slowly rose from your slumber, keeping your eyes closed and snuggling further into the pillow you were laying next too. As your brain slowly started working again, you realized that the pillow you buried your face into felt a lot like a neck and shoulder.

Your eyes immediately flew open, and you pulled back to find Peters face inches away from yours. You immediately turned your head to the side, feeling the blood rushing to your cheeks as you realized you were sandwiched between Peters firm body and the back of the couch.

His right arm was wrapped around your waist, left curled under his head as a makeshift pillow, and he had his legs intertwined with yours, pushed tightly against you in order to stay on the couch. You knew the two of you had ended up wrapped around one another by accident, but for a minute you laid there, imagining that it was on purpose, that he wanted to be cuddled up to you, that he felt the same way you realized you did.

You sighed, knowing that he would never see you in any way other than his friend, the girl he had known since childhood, and had seen grow through all her awkward phases.

At least you had those few moments to imagine what it might be like if your crush wasn’t unrequited.

You looked at the TV, which showed you that the movie had ended. You weren’t sure how long ago it had ended, and wondered what time it was. Unfortunately, you couldn’t reach your pocket to get your phone and check, unless Peter moved.

You took a moment to calm yourself down, letting your heart rate slow before you shook his shoulder, saying his name softly. His eyes fluttered open slowly, glazed over from sleep, until he realized where he was, and how he was wrapped up around you. He instinctively tried to move back from you, immediately falling on the floor.

“Ugh, ow.” he groaned, sitting up and rubbing the side of his head. You couldn’t help but notice the redness on his face, and for a second you thought maybe the blush on his face was for the same reason as you, but you shook that thought away quickly.

What would Peter ever see in you?

“H-how did we - I mean, what - what happened?” He questioned, looking anywhere but at your face.

“We fell asleep.”

“No - I know that, I just.. I mean, how did we end up all… like that?”

You sat up and crossed your legs, shrugging and playing with your fingers;

“I don’t know. I don’t even remember falling asleep, I just woke up like that.”

You pulled your phone out of your pocket, and gasped when you saw the time, along with 3 missed calls from your parents. “Shit!”

You instantly shot up off the couch, grabbing your bag off the floor and heading towards the door, yelling over your shoulder that you were supposed to be home half an hour ago, and that you would see him tomorrow.

Later, that night, as you hugged your pillow close to you, you couldn’t help but think about how being wrapped in Peters arms was more comfortable than any pillow could ever be.

The first time you told Peter how you felt was a mistake, but it was also a blessing in disguise.

You couldn’t live the way you had been anymore, spending all your time with him, being so close to what you wanted, but not quite.

You loved hanging out with him all the time, loved doing homework together and studying for tests with him, but you wanted more. You wanted to kiss him, you wanted to take naps in his arms after school, you wanted him to be yours. 

“Just do it! What do you have to lose, Y/N?!” Your friend, Michelle, berated you for what felt like the millionth time.

You instantly rolled your eyes; “You know what I have to lose! What if he gets weirded out and doesn’t want to talk to me at all anymore?”

Now was her turn to roll her eyes, “You’re joking, right? There’s no way he would ever stop talking to you. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, which I’ve told you a thousand times isn’t true, the worst that would happen is it would be awkward for a while, but you would get closure, be able to move on, and go back to being his friend!”

“You don’t know that! I don’t want to lose my best friend over a stupid crush! God, Michelle, can you just fucking drop it? What do you care if I tell Peter how I feel!?” you replied, annoyance evident in your voice as you slammed your locker shut, turning away from her to head to class, but stopping before you could even take one step.

You instantly blasted your shitty, horrible luck, as you felt your eyes starting to well up with tears, because standing just a few feet away in the otherwise empty hallway, was Peter. His brows were pulled together in confusion, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at you, seemingly speechless

You didn’t know what to do, what to say, or how to deal with this. So, you decided not to, and instantly took off in the opposite direction, literally running away from your problems.

“Wait! Y/N!”

You weren’t sure how long you had been sitting in the stairwell, crying silently as your mind raced. You were sure everything was ruined now that Peter knew about your no longer secret feelings. You berated yourself for being foolish enough to speak so openly about them at school, when he went there too and could be anywhere. You also mourned your friendship with Peter, which you were all but certain was over now.

“Jeez, you’re hard to find.”

You jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, turning up to see the one person you were trying to avoid.

You looked back down to the floor, pulling your legs up to your chest and resting your chin on them. You heard Peter move closer to you, setting his bag on the floor before sitting next to you.

“So.. You- you like me?” He spoke after a few minutes, voice sounding hesitant.

You shrugged; “I don’t know. Yeah. I guess.” your voice sounded slightly hoarse from the crying. “I’m assuming this means our friendship is over, huh?”

“Yeah, I think it does.”

You felt fresh tears filling your eyes, and you tried your best to hold them in, but they cascaded down your face anyways; “Okay. I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone from now on.”

“Y/N, look at me, please” He pleaded with you. You wiped your face quickly, before complying.

“That’s not what I meant.”

You tilted your head to the side in confusion, before he continued.

“Y/N, I.. I like you too. S-so I was, um, I was wondering if you would, maybe, um, be my girlfriend?”

The first time you and Peter kissed came a few weeks after you two had gotten together. Though you transitioned easily enough into being in a relationship, neither of you had ever kissed someone before, and you were both afraid of doing it wrong.

You figured that when he was ready, he would kiss you, and that you could wait until then.

So, you waited. And waited. And waited some more. Until, finally, you couldn’t take it anymore.

You and Peter were hanging out in his room, sitting on his bed, using his laptop to watch a random movie on netflix. He had his arm around you, and you were resting your head on his chest.

It was so nice to be in his arms, to know that your feelings weren’t unrequited, that Peter cared for you the way you cared for him.

The only problem was that he still hadn’t kissed you. You held hands, you cuddled, you went on a few dates, and yet, still, no kiss.

So, when a steamy makeout scene came on in the movie you were watching, and you physically felt Peter tense up next to you, you decided to just bite the bullet.

You reached forward, pressing pause on the movie and sitting up, staring Peter down with an exasperated look on your face.

He sat up as well, obviously shocked by your sudden actions; “Woah - what’s wrong?”

“You won’t freaking kiss me, that’s what’s wrong, you idiot. What’s taking so long!? I don’t have cooties, you know!”

His eyes widened at the topic, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck, face turning red.

“I’m, uh, i’m sorry, i just… I don’t want to mess it up. I don’t exactly know how i’m supposed to do it, you know?” he replied timidly, immediately making you feel bad for getting upset with him.

You sighed, grabbing his hand and holding it in yours.

“Peter, c’mon, you don’t have anything to worry about. I’m sure you’ll be a good kisser, it’s supposed to come naturally, or something like that. Besides, even if you are bad, how would I know? It’s not like i’m an expert on it either, you know?” you stroked your thumb over his hand as you spoke softly, smiling at him when you finished speaking.

“O-okay. Yeah, you’re right. Okay, I can do this, lets do this.”

“What - right now?”

He shrugged; “Yeah, why not? Lets get it over with.”

You instantly felt your confidence waver, faced with the thought of actually kissing him for the first time, but then he put his hands on your cheeks, and suddenly you were both leaning in, and then finally, his lips were on yours.

It felt weird at first. Neither of you really knew what to do, or what you were supposed to do, and it was honestly quite awkward at the beginning. Before too long, though, the two of you managed to find your rhythm, and then you realized why people enjoyed doing this so much.

When you pulled away from him, you smiled at him.

“Wow.”

You nodded in agreement; “I know.”

He laughed slightly, “I’m a complete idiot for not doing that sooner.”

You nodded once again, smile growing wider as he pulled you close to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: amxliapond.tumblr.com


End file.
